game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Live Show
The Game Society Pimps Live Show is a live streaming program featuring the talents of Aaron Yonda and Emre Cihangir. The show airs every week, Tuesday at 7 P.M. (Central Time Zone) and Wednesday at 7 P.M. on YouTube. The typical stream is a two hour show featuring Aaron Yonda and Emre Cihangir playing a rotation of video games. In these live shows, viewers can interact via the live chat, get shout outs, and enter into contests to get prizes. Fans can even buy shots for Aaron and Emre, in hopes of bringing out their drunk personalities and make their gameplay more difficult. Another member of the Game Society Pimps, Kay (previously Adam Koralik), maintains communication with the fans and often moderates the shows. On the Wednesday show, the live show is followed by an extra hour of live content known as the "after party," available to Patreon backers. The live streams occasionally feature guests Jason Stephens and Brandon Jensen. Live show The Game Society Pimps's live show airs in a two-hour live stream format, every Tuesday and Wednesday 7 P.M. Central. The show is hosted by Aaron Yonda and Emre Cihangir and moderated by Kay (previously Adam Koralik). The video games played on the show is decided by the Game Society Pimps in advance and announced via various social media platforms on the day of the live show. The show is also announced on Patreon for "Patreon backers." During the live show, viewers can access the live chat and interact with members of the Game Society Pimps. Fans can Super Chat or send PayPal donations to get a shout-out live or buy the hosts a shot. Details on how this can be done is listed in the description section of each live stream. Some live shows may also have a contest giving out various prizes. Details on how to enter the contest should also be located in the description section. Sometimes during the live show, fans pool in money and dare members of the Game Society Pimps to do certain things within reason. As proof of completing the dare, members in question may post Facebook Live videos of the dare if necessary. See List of Facebook videos. Additionally, Game Society Pimps have produced several series entirely consisting of live-streamed episodes. The Skyrim - You Choose What We Do series allows the audience members to make decisions for the Game Society Pimps in their playthrough of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition while Adam sets up terrible games from the past for Aaron and Emre to play in Streaming Pile of Crap. In the Pimpamania series, Emre sets up wrestiling matchups with unusual characters from their own series and from pop culture. The Mario Kart Playoffs, which holds its events annually, have broadcast the contest live since 2016. After Parties The after party is a continuation of the live show for Patreon backers only, made available by donating a certain amount on Patreon. A link to the after party is posted on Patreon before every Wednesday live show. The game(s) played during the after party may or may not be different from the main live show and the show airs for about an hour. In a typical after party, Aaron and Emre would interact personally with the fans. They would talk to the patrons and sometimes play with them. Because there are fewer amount of people in the after parties, everything can be more personal, allowing for friendships and even LARP dating. For a sample of an after party, see Drunk and Ridiculous at our After Party. Episodes The following lists all live streamed episodes categorized by year. List of Live Show episodes in 2016|2016 List of Live Show episodes in 2017|2017 List of Live Show episodes in 2018|2018 List of Live Show episodes in 2019|2019||True List of GameSociety2 exclusive streams|GSP2 exclusives Public After Parties Recurring themes and quotes * "Do not quote me" - Emre gets extremely upset whenever someone starts quoting him * Getting Banned by GTA * Whenever the stream is late, everyone blames Emre, coming up with various reasons why he would be late in the comments, most involve the toilet * Malort, a Chicago based liquor despised by Aaron and Emre, provided by a hero fan. * Ordering food like Turbo Crust. Gallery Live_show_recording_cross-dressing.jpg|Aaron and Emre cross-dressing for a live show Emre's_live_show_pajamas.jpg|Emre's live show pajamas and pasta Cuphead Malort.jpg|Cuphead Live live show secret of mana.jpg|Secret of Mana Live See Also * Skyrim - You Choose What We Do * Mario Kart Playoffs * Streaming Pile of Crap * Emre's Turbo Crust Kitchen * Game Society Glossary References External links *YouTube Live Show Playlist *Twitch Live Show Playlist *Game Society Pimps's Twitch page Category:Series Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir Category:Adam Koralik Category:Live Stream